One Sunny Morning
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: If Alice had to pick a time period she liked the best, it would have to be mornings. It was rare, as though a morning period only came around when she really, really needed one, but it was wonderful. No one to console her, disturb her, ask questions; her feelings and her time were wholly her own, and she could cry however long she needed to, if need be.
1. Chapter 1

If Alice had to pick a time period she liked the best, it would have to be mornings. It was rare, as though a morning period only came around when she really, really needed one, but it was wonderful. It's rarity meant it threw all the role holders off their schedules; too late for that pesky hatter, just too early for the twins to be interested in bothering her, and Julius was buried in his duties still.

She had found a corner of the large rose gardens all to herself, close enough to a fountain to be comforted and she could sit quietly to savour some rare peace. No one shot, sliced, or rushed at her, and she appreciated the much needed peace.

It felt like so long since she had come to this wonderland, the Country of Hearts, and her home was a warm, half-remembered thing. She tried to remember more, remember what made her sad whenever she sat to really think about it, but she always found her mind drifting off instead. At least here on her quiet, stolen, sunny mornings, she could reflect back and feel such things without fear of remorse or fear of having her new friends so desperate to console her.

There was no one here to have to be polite or composed for.

"ALICE!"

The young woman in question nearly squealed as suddenly one of her quiet mornings was interrupted. She had never seen anyone, role or card, near here this early in the morning, and she hurried to try and rise before Peter overtook her. A shrub made an excellent shield, leaving them space, and she couldn't help how her hackles rose.

"Peter? You're not supposed to be up this early…" She couldn't contain her disapproval, playing round the bushes with the prime minister.

"But Alice," Peter whined, "why would I want to be anywhere else in the palace? Here, though our time will be gone too soon, we have the makings of a lovely afternoon!"

"Peter-" Alice blurted, stopping and throwing her hands forward to stop him. "you stand still! Stop chasing me!" She could hardly believe it, to be found out, and she scowled a little again. "I was enjoying quiet time until you came along. Don't you have work to do?"

"You're worried?" Peter practically swooned, throwing his arms around her. "How sweet! You should know by now that any time spent with you is a treat!" He had to squeeze her, making her huff and wriggle in his arms like a fussy cat, and she finally gave up as he rubbed his face into her hair a little. "Darling, my dear, I adore having you near."

"I know." Alice said, eyes closing in irritation. "Get off me, Peter. Now." She gave him a firm elbow, stern, and she had to scowl at him as he bent to hold his belly, still beaming. "And go away. I'm busy." She added, "I don't want to see you right now." She was happy to ignore him, especially when she could feel him practically quivering for more of her attention, and she gave his chest another firm push.

"My love, do not go." Peter sighed, hand so delicate as he petted her hair. "You know my heart, I love you so!" He didn't even need her prompting before he turned into his rabbit form, still clutching her, and his little hop feet hung uselessly at her sides. Her arms moved with the reluctant instinct to hold him up, his small body light, and she just sighed as he nuzzled her. "Alice, what is troubling you?" He asked softly, voice quivering. "What can this serious rabbit do? I won't break your heart or cause a fuss. Jus please, dear Alice, don't separate us."

Alice sighed.

"Be quiet." She said bluntly, feeling him stiffen and sit up a little straighter in her hold. "A morning time period means a lot of peace and quiet."

With his little nose quivering, legs bending to sit more comfortable in her hold, Peter's big bunny eyes peered up at her in an expression of awe for a moment- then fear.

"If morning time is for peace and quiet," He murmured, whiskers twitching. "is there time enough for a pitiful rabbit?" He begged with those big eyes, Alice already soft under all her resistance, and she sighed heavily. All he had to do was widen his eyes a little more and wiggle his little cotton-tailed rump.

"Only if you're quiet." Alice said, already crumbling and giving his little frame a squeeze. "Starting right now, until the time period changes, you need to play by the rules and be quiet. Otherwise I'll give you to Vivaldi and she'll make you work."

"I'll-" "Ah." Alice knew better than to let him talk too much. "Rules. Now shhh." She had to adjust her grip on him, getting settled again as she sat back down, but Alice had to settle and resettle to find that sunny morning peacefulness again.

Weight against her legs? No, not a white rabbit, just her skirts.  
A little cotton tail tickling her? No, she had wild flowers.

Closing her eyes, she let Peter lean back to drape his little body across her folded legs and her mind wandered. Warm sun, a soft breeze, the fresh air; Alice took herself by surprise by setting her hand on his head and rubbing her thumb back and forth behind one ear. It was easy, considering how his presence made her want to fidget in the first place, and Alice took a few moments to fall into the pattern and relax properly. It was easier than she expected, much easier, and soon Alice was drifting through her foggy memory and giving her long eared companion his head scratches. Peter, though practically smothering himself to keep quiet, was in heaven with such willing and tender attention. Any more and his foot would start thumping appreciatively.

However, nose twitching, Peter's eyes shot open as he smelt salt in the air. He could feel her shift, breath just so, and he hurried to sit up and use his dainty (and well-groomed, thank you) paws to dry her cheeks. Not sanitary, had she been anyone else, but Peter was honored now to be the first. He'd beaten her own hands, which fluttered semi-helplessly as he dried her eyes for her, and his ears slowly unwound to relax. He could almost feel her eyes on them, like she wanted to pull them again.

That thought had them folding back, nervous, and suddenly their peaceful moment was gone. She stood, letting him tumble out of her lap, and Peter looked stunned as he transformed mid roll and had to brush his hair back to right himself. She was already halfway down the lane, past the fountain, and Peter swallowed hard as he looked down at his damp gloves.

Her warm tears.  
Her soft touch.

Peter could hardly contain his concern, getting to his feet, and his ears curved to touch as glee had him blushing. In one of the rarest moments since she'd arrived, proclaiming him a pervert, stalker, and a wicked rabbit, she had touched him so gently. They had had their own Sunday afternoon, though she didn't know that either, and Peter was quick to commit this spot to memory.

So this was where she spent her mornings?  
He would have to be here next time to join her, by her rules if need be.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was slightly disappointed to find that morning did not come to the Country of Hearts for some time. Alice was doubly determined to take her job seriously, becoming quite good at disappearing, and Peter had to wander in a fit of fury if Ace or that damn stray cat was to blame. She fled him, leaving him chasing shadows, and Peter was growing desperate.

To have such intimacy, such affection, from his dearest love and then to be left so alone? He could hardly bear it. The pain of her punches would have been a preferable punishment than this complete isolation.

When he finally came across her, out of his typical sots, he had to resist crying out her name. She looked… lost. Sweeping that small patch of germ-ridden ground, the patrons of the park milling about, she hardly flinched as she swayed with her brushstrokes and people brushed past her.

"Oh, Alice…" He sighed, his eyes raking over her face before she turned a little. "where have you gone to? This is a dreamland here just for you, and you're the only one not loving it."

Watching her sweep, distracted, Peter had to pull back for the first time. She wouldn't be there to approve, to fend him off with her usual brash charms, and his insides squeezed through a tight gap. She wouldn't be the Alice he knew so well, just a softer, distracted doll, and he needed to consult the incubus immediately.

Something must have the power to make Alice happy, even if it was only for one sunny morning, and he was determined to bring it to her. He would hunt that clockmaker down out of his tower and make things perfect for her once more.

When morning came again, catching Alice by sleepy surprise, Alice moved more carefully this time. Perhaps after so long, Peter had forgotten, not made the connection, and she could have this time to herself again. Sort her mind out, push away whatever had upset her before, and she could be happy again living here. She didn't need to go home, not to something she didn't remember, and she just needed to relax.

She tied on her apron and ribbon with a firm determination, trying to creep past the bedrooms, and she could have sworn she made it. The garden was empty, mostly, and Alice nodded to a faceless gardener cordially as she wandered through some hedges. It was a short maze walk to her spot, touching the fountain softly, but Alice had to pull up short.

Peter hadn't forgotten.

Sagging a little as she spotted the little white rabbit, his pressed tailcoat and shiny pocket watch pristine, Alice had to rub her temples for a moment before he scampered over to her. He was as silent as a field mouse, eyes wide, and she waited for the confessions of love to start, waited for the rush of his borderline unsettling affections, but he kept up his end of the deal.

He was silent, tail twitching beneath his coat, and when he lifted his paws and hopped a little, how could she say no?

Sighing, Alice picked up the rabbit and she gave his smaller form a little squeeze. It was lovely, having something to hold, but she couldn't help but be embarrassed. This was Peter, not just any old rabbit in the garden, and here she was letting him rest his little head against her heart.

Was she insane?

"Remember the rules." She said hesitantly, trying to preserve her own illusion now as she sat down and one hand worked to rearrange and smooth her skirt out.

"Peace and quiet." Peter's softer, squeakier little voice came easily, on command, and he didn't let her go. He had his hug, her one arm still holding her to her chest, and after a while both arms folded to hold him carefully. She couldn't rub behind his ears and he couldn't stare up at her adoringly, but Peter was all too happy to rub his face into her dress front and give her a teeny rabbit squeeze whenever her grip around him shifted.

He was sad to see night come again, his time gone, but Peter was glad to see her not leave in tears this time. Dry eyed, she set him down without addressing him and she made her exit, looking distant, and Peter took his time this time to bask in his own small victory.

When Alice set Peter down that time period, making off on her merry way, she was happy to visit the Amusement Park again. She wanted the distant life, feeling exhausted still, and she smiled and waved at the staff as she wandered around rides, lit by the glows of the colourful lights. She had been feeling so out of sorts lately, contrary to how much time she spent out trying to ignore the feeling, and she couldn't shake it.

As much as she needed her mornings of quiet, she could feel her thoughts rattling around inside her head like marbles. Even Nightmare had been able to see and hear her distraction, and she had been happy to have a dreamlike sleep for once.

"Alice?" He was a big surprise, and Alice blinked in shock as Gowland came in to touch her arm. His grin was careful, curious, and she smiled politely for him as she pushed her distractions aside.

"Hello, Gowland," Alice said, "I saw the new rollercoaster. It's very… exciting." Terrifying. Especially considering all those tight, dangerous loops.

"It'll be the most popular ride here." He agreed, hands finding his hips as his grin widened. "But that's not what I came to ask… you don't look like you're having fun." Flustered, Alice tried to protest, but his smile didn't change, and eventually her protests stopped. "Is everything alright?"

'Funny how Gowland is the one to notice…' She supposed, settling down, and she had to let her arms relax. While she lived there, she hadn't expected to be so close to the older man, but his cheery optimism always made her feel a little better.

"It's not that I'm not having fun." She offered, lowering her voice a little. No need to put the park staff into a tizzy. "I'm just not myself."

"Who else could you be?" Boris questioned, looking confused. "You only have one self, so if you're not yourself, you're not you at all." She wished her feelings made more sense to her than Boris' explanation. He made her mind bend, confused, but she tried her best to keep calm. "If you're not enjoying it, why not do something else? Let's go have fun!"

"It's not what I'm doing." Alice protested, "It's how I'm feeling and I just- it's not easy to __explain__."

"If you can't explain it, how do you know you're feeling it?" Boris teased, wandering back and forth to make her head spin. "Maybe you're just thinking too much… too much in your brain brain brain."

"I know what I'm feeling!" Alice growled, scowling a little as she stomped one foot. "I didn't make a mistake. I know I'm not feeling like myself."

"Have you tried finding something to focus on?" Gowland offered happily. "I always find playing the violin so relaxing. Here, I'll play-" "No, no, thank you!" Alice yelped, hurrying to pull his bowing arm back down. "I don't think it's the same…"

"What about getting into something new?" Boris suggested. "Me and the twins have this wicked new game. You could play too."

"I prefer my head attached to my shoulders, but thanks." Alice told him, her smile tightening, and they all looked at a loss for a moment.

"Why not go see the clockmaker?" Gowland was admittedly out of ideas. "You always come back with some good advice. You two seem to get along well." He winked and said: "We can play distraction for that pesky prime minister. Go have fun." He was enough to make her smile again, amused, and she had to laugh a little before they swept her into a goodbye hug. A little tight, it was still sweet and she had to squeeze them back before she turned her path to the Clocktower.

They were right, of course. Julius was just ornery and disagreeable enough to be a dear friend. They were so alike in some aspects and, despite his disdain, she found him to be honestly comforting in this mad world. He hated tears and even his most selfish reasons to keep her from crying still warmed her heart. He would get right to the root of this and sort her out.


	3. Chapter 3

"If this is really bothering you, you should figure it out somewhere else." Julius said, looking both perplexed and frustrated as he hunched over another indiscriminate watch. She had to wonder who it had been, who it had left behind, but he was replacing parts with parts so steadily it was nearly an entirely new watch. "I can hear you thinking. Your heart may beat, but your brain ticks, and it's distracting. Your thoughts will end up cluttering up my workspace."

"Well, your attitude certainly doesn't help. It's even more distracting." She advised, happy to adopt the same disinterested tone with a small smile tugging at her lips. She felt like Boris. "How cold."

"You and that cat have been together too much." Julius huffed, eyes darting up to her before he set his screwdriver aside. "Here." He passed her a wrench casually, making her frown, and he let her turn it over in her hands thoughtfully for a few moments as he tried to muffle a smirk. "Be careful with that. I only have so many."

"Wrenches?" She asked in confusion, seeing his smirk and narrowing her eyes at him.

"Of sorts." Julius, not one for showmanship, tossed his screwdriver up over end and watched it turn into a gun without concern. He caught it, satisfied, and he said: "That one will change the time period for you." He was quick to stop her from putting it down, firm, and he added: "You just point it at the sky… it won't hurt you. If you're reasonable with it, I won't have to confiscate it. I heard you were enjoying the odd morning time period."

Flustered, looking down at the wrench as though it might go off in her hand, Alice supposed she could handle it.

"Does it turn into a gun right away?" She asked hesitantly, turning it over in her hands.

"No, you have to think. Summon it with your mind." Julius told her. "If you think it, if you need it, you'll have it." He let her see it, see it flash in and out of form in his hand, and she tentatively dared to try it. It was much, much easier than she liked, but she was ready to be responsible about it. "Take it. Spend your time periods wisely."

"How often can I… make it change?" She questioned, still finding the entire concept odd. "Am I taking your job? Won't you need this?" She frowned as she watched him conjure another one seemingly out of thin air and she set her hands on her hips. "Show off."

"Flirt." Julius hummed, back to his tinkering. "Run along now." Ah, such a tender friendship, and she shoved the wrench into the pocket of her apron resolutely. "Don't do more than one morning without letting all the other time periods go around at least once. Otherwise, people will be concerned." He advised, but Alice walked out still shocked by the actual loaded gun (in wrench form) in her pocket.

She was almost sure that everyone would notice, that all her new friends would comment on Julius' dangerous gift, but she made it back to the Amusement Park unhindered. It was afternoon again, making her head spin, and Alice supposed she could have one restful afternoon. She was at the end of her rope, at least for now, and she needed to get away from the neon sign she swore was hanging over her head.

Excusing herself from the revelry, seeing everyone switch shifts, Alice was happy to settle down at home. She could have a warm bath and feel her insides unwind, and she could think. She was doing far too much thinking for one girl, especially in this seemingly dreamy wonderland, and Alice was tired. Her brain was working overtime, preoccupied, and she fidgeted with the wrench thoughtfully.

With this, she could change time?

Yes, she remembered that. Emotions had been so high when she'd first arrived in this land and Julius had been irritably desperate to keep her from crying.

'"I'll make it afternoon, you can't cry from fear of night in the middle of the day." He said nonsensically, raising his arm to fire twice into the sky.'

Raising the wrench hesitantly, Alice took a deep breath and she tried to conjure the gun. It took effort, mental fortitude, but soon she had the boxy gear-marked pistol in her hand. Half of her wanted to shoot it now, while she had the nerve, but she just turned it over curiously before she set it down and finished cleaning up. Alice went to sleep that night looking at it, unable to help but conjure and release the handgun repeatedly as she enjoyed her bath. It really had no place in this big, bubbling tub, but her own curiosity wouldn't let her put it down. She was happy to fall asleep toying with the tool, mind finally preoccupied, and she just drifted off peacefully.

Thankfully, though not entirely, her morning went off without a hitch. Well-rested, fed, all pressed and dressed, Alice was glad to attend to some work around the park for a while as the world came alive. It was funny how the time periods lit up the world, light slowly seeping up over the hills to wake up some of the role holders, and she was glad to know that at least Blood Dupre was locked away in his mansion for now.

The last time she'd seen the Hatters, she had been surprised to find he'd brushed up on his false sincerity. Had she not been so wary of him, she might have fallen for the disappointment of her departure and stayed. How Elliot got along with such a despicable man was really beyond her.

"Alice," Smiled a coaster attendant as she passed by. "I was told to tell you the prime minister crossed the property line. Do you want our help?" Alice had been eager to tell the staff this, to at least warn her whenever Peter came to the Park, but the ease with which this faceless drew a gun made her nervous.

"I'll be fine." She assured them, waving the gun away. "I like to know he's here before he ambushes me. I can handle a creepy stalker like him." She knew she wasn't in any real danger, not unless more people got involved, and she was ready for a minor annoyance. "I can take care of myself."

"ALICE!"

Bracing for impact, Alice still went over as he slammed into her back, but she had to cry out as his arms moved. He swept her up easily, beaming like the giddy fool he was, and Alice gripped his jacket tightly as she tried to reorient herself.

"Oh, my sweet darling, the sight of you makes my heart sing!" Peter cooed, rubbing his face into the side of her hair. "You've been so busy here in this filthy ugly place- you must come for tea! You must, you must! You've taken tea with the Hatter more than the Queen. This cruel adultery is practically obscene!"

"The only thing obscene is the drivel pouring out of your mouth." Alice muttered, Peter oblivious to her disdain for the time. "Put me down, Peter, before someone sees this. We look ridiculous." And damn it, that was too close to a rhyme for her own comfort, wriggling in his hold. "I'm supposed to be working."

"What a terrible task." Peter bemoaned, seeing her broom and shaking his head. "You should move to the palace. There they know how to treat one as lovely as you, Alice."

As obnoxious as he was, his face always threw her. He could be gorgeous and serious, and sound so sincere, but- "I'll gladly give you our chambers. I've had them prepared for us since you arri-" Moment gone.

"I'd rather die." She said bluntly, letting her tone fall flat as Peter jerked back in shock. It was almost cute -if a tall, handsome, rabbit-eared pervert could be called cute- and Alice pushed him away the final little bit to give herself some space. "I told Vivaldi, I'd see her soon. I had tea with Blood… I don't know, ages ago."

"It's been ages since you came to see us, indeed!" Peter complained, ears drooping. "I finished all my work early to come see you, and what I didn't do I pushed off onto someone else and made them do it! I'm all done for the day to have a tea party!"

"Will tea make you stop bothering me?" Alice grumbled, her eyes narrowing as he froze, ecstatic. She could have sworn he was trembling with hope, too excited to stand it, and she sighed. Even his tall white ears were quivering at the idea. "Right. Fine." She had to turn and stow her broom and dustpan in the maintenance shed, but she supposed she could take a little break.

"Truly?" Peter asked, eyes shining and his ears bobbing excitedly. "Oh thank goodness. You've been so busy, working and such… you should take more breaks more often." And, for a moment, his sincerity outshone the creepy attitude and his big, unrealistic rabbit ears. Her fingers itched. "I know you don't like me saying so, but I worry. I'd nurse you back to perfect health by myself. A warm bed, your medicine, and a hot ba-"

"Okay, we're going." Alice said loudly, happy to try to drown out his strange nurse fantasies. "Let me find one of the boys. I want to tell them I've left." And where to break her out of if she didn't make it back in a reasonable amount of time.

After a brief goodbye with Gowland, who promised he'd bring the castle crumbling down if she wasn't back safely, Alice had no choice but to go. Vivaldi was right -it had been too long- but she was just doing her best to keep calm. Peter had at least gotten smaller, his little voice softer by a margin, but he kept hurrying back to dart around her knees.

"Peter, stop it." Alice finally huffed, rubbing one temple as her hand came out to try and slow him down. "Stop… herding me. Come here." She was all too done with this, especially when she was trying to be patient.

"I'll never leave your side, my dear." Peter answered, his little rabbit form less concerning now as they met on the path. He expected more, or less, but Alice scooped him up resolutely and sighed.

"Morning rules. Sit still and be quiet." She told him firmly. "Or I'll go back to work." She had held regular rabbits before. She could pretend the irritating minister was one now, couldn't she?

"But-" "No, hush. It's teatime. Remember the rules." Se said, determined to have her time. If she was going to have Peter in her presence, she would have it by her rules. She couldn't handle much more of this, not if she expected to keep up her sweet, smiling composure. "If you want to open your mouth, go find another outsider to annoy."


End file.
